seduce_me_the_otomefandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Anderson
Damien is the youngest incubus brother and is voiced by Jonah Scott. He is the most silent of the 5 brothers. He is unemployed for most of the story until the end of his route in Seduce Me 2: The Demon War when he becomes a children's book writer, publishing his books under the Anderson Toy Company. Appearance Damien has wavy ginger hair and blue/violet eyes. He is fairly tall at 5'10", making him the third tallest brother. He wears a dark red dress shirt, white pants, a tan jacket and red high-top chucks. In his demon form, Damien has black ram-like horns coming out of the side of his head and his body is covered in black markings that have a spider inspired motif. Personality Damien is in general very soft spoken and is much more introverted than his brothers are. When in the presence of strangers he rarely talks and simply watches the situation from the sidelines as his brothers interact with other characters. When he does open up to someone, he is very clingy and affectionate. This strong attachment is expressed with his brothers, who he trusts and clings to more than anyone else (excluding any love interest he might develop a relationship with). He has a habit of apologizing often, even when he has done nothing wrong. He shows a severe lack of confidence in himself, especially in regard to his abilities such as reading, writing, or acting human in general. Damien is not a complete pushover, though. When with family, friends, and or acquaintances, his upholds his calm demeanor very well. At his worst, he only becomes a little annoyed with them. With enemies or strangers who have wronged him in any way, however, he unmasks a well-hidden rage. During his fight with Malix he demonstrates this Damien acts in almost a sadistic manner as he taunts Malix. He relishes in the fear that is present within Malix’s mind right before presumably tearing him apart. Despite this, Damien does show remorse for his actions. This remorse is not caused by Damion’s guilt over having killed Malix as much as it is caused by allowing his rage to overcome him. With his lover, he is gentle and cuddly. Damien did not have the luxury of having a chance to either give, or receive affection growing up, so he is very affectionate when given the opportunity. At times this causes him to be possessive of his lover and even can become somewhat jealous. Abilities Damien has the ability to read minds, unique only to him. In the mansion, he can hear someone's thoughts as far as across the entire building, though only sounding like a faint whisper. In the Abyssal Plains, this range was greatly increased to about a mile away. However, he is unable to turn the mind reading on and off as he would like. He hears the thoughts around him at all times, no matter how many people are near. He also has the ability to create shadow clones as well as hide in the shadows, which he demonstrated in Seduce Me the Otome when fighting Malix. While fighting at the end of Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Damien used a black Scythe as his main weapon as well as a pair of jet black, bat-like wings. History Pre-Seduce Me Born in the Abyssal Plains, Izroul was born of the Demon Lord and his favorite concubine. Being that his mother wasn't of royal lineage and never became a queen, Izroul was reduced to the status of even lesser status than a slave. Dubbed "Bastard Son", the Demon Lord didn't care about him, letting him basically survive on his own. He was never given a room, he was constantly in fear of his life, and only ate when his older brothers gave him food. Growing up this way was hard on him as his mind reading abilities made it difficult for him to find any peace. He was able to hear every thought, every desire, every threat made that was directed at him or otherwise, and it be came increasingly more disturbing being able to hear when the Demon Lord decided to have his way with his mother. While he was young, his powers did eventually gain him contact with a human Warlock named Harold Anderson, whom told him the wonders of the human world. This sparked an interest in Izroul, whom wanted more than anything to get a fresh start away from the world that cause him so much hurt, but he wasn't aware of how to do such a thing until much later. At some point, his mother also became increasingly more agitated with her son's powers. She was never able to catch a break, claiming to be raped physically by the Demon Lord and mentally by her son. She decided to take action, tricking her son into a false safety before trying to kill him with a knifed shadow clone, only for it to end with her ending her own life right in front of Izroul, thus traumatizing the young demon. Sometime after, Harold told Izroul that there is a chance for him and his brothers to cross over to the human world. After some convincing, all of the brothers decide to forsake their father and leave for the human world meeting Harold Anderson and all gaining new names to use in the human world. Now dubbed Damien Anderson, Damien was so overcome with happiness that he started to cry, now finally able to start over and hopefully have a better life with his brothers. For the next six months, Damien and his brother travel the world with IDs, passports, and money given to them by Harold. They visit many countries and learn different languages along they way before they return to America to possibly visit Harold again. Seduce Me the Otome They enter a bad neighborhood on their way, bumping into a band of Devils led by Malix. Getting injured by said Devil the boys seek refuge in the nearest building they deemed safe which ended up being the new home of Mika Anderson. After two of his brothers take energy from Mika, she faints and the boys escort her to her room to rest. When she wakes up, Damien is there making sure she was alright when she awoke. It is then she learns of their powers and Damien escorts her down the stairs by carrying her before leaving to help his brothers in the dining room. Before they eat, Mika offered to let the boys stay with her at her mansion to help clean and take care the place while the brothers trained in order to defeat Malix. As his brothers started to dig in, Damien became aware of the spirit of Harold, now aware that the old Warlock is dead and deciding to tell his brothers once Mika has left for bed. During dinner Mika gets a call from her mother, telling her that her father wants her to hold a house warming party at her mansion, which the boys offer to help with. The next morning Damien could hear Mika having a nightmare of the being attacked by Malix and he rushes to her room, followed by his eldest brother James, to check up on her. They make sure she is okay before heading back down for breakfast only to be interrupted by Mika's friends Suzu and Naomi showing up to surprise their friend. They explain to the girls that they are the help that came with the house when it was bequeathed to Mika and they offer to set up the party for Mika so she can go out with her friends. Damien's Route = True Ending = Seduce Me Episode: City Lights Seduce Me 2: The Demon War Damien's Route = True Ending = = Bad Ending 1 = = Bad Ending 2 = Additional Information He favors/prefers: * Color: Black/White * Genre of Music: Modern Classical Mix * Instrument (If Played): Guitar * Season: Spring * Adult Drink: Sake * Pet: Birds and Cats (between a cat or a dog) * Dog: '''Border Collie * '''Games: Point and Click Mysteries * Holiday: New Years * Candy Types: White Chocolate * Desserts/Sweets: Cookies and Neapolitan Ice Cream * Tea or Coffee: Coffee * Pepsi or Coke: '''Coke * '''DC or Marvel: Marvel * Carnival Ride: Ferris Wheel * Disney Movie: Little Mermaid * Studio Ghibli Movie: Howl’s Moving Castle * Pizza Topping: Peppers * Food: Italian (same as his brothers) * Closest Brother: Matthew * Most Influential Brother: James * Shares Room With: Matthew * Introvert or Extrovert: Introvert * Smell: Subtly of Lillies * Second Language: Japanese * Sleeping Position: Partially on his back, partially on his side * '''Pet Peeve: '''None * '''Hogwarts House: '''Slytherin for girlfriends : Damien prefers his lovers to be gentle, kind and down to earth, as well as understanding. One of his turn ons is if you comb your fingers through his hair. His erogenous zone is the back of the neck. His favorite position to have sex in is Missionary. He has no definite kink, but he enjoys reading dirty thoughts and figuring out how to best please his lover. The most ridiculous place he would have sex in would be Lovers' Drive (car parked up on a cliff like in the old movies). Trivia: * Damien has visited Italy, Germany, France, England, Japan, Taiwan, and Brazil with his brothers, before meeting Mika. * Of his brothers, he is the most likely to cry in any emotional situation. * His first ever toy was a stuffed kitten that he bought after coming to the human world. * Michaela stated that Damien would be the most likely of the incubi brothers to be Yandere. References Seduce Me the Otome Seduce Me 2: The Demon War Seduce Me Episodes Category:Characters Category:Demon of Lilith